Two Shadows Under a Streetlight
by myloxylotos
Summary: The thoughts of an insomniac Will.
1. Chapter 1

He couldn't get her out of his head. She consumed every thought to graze upon his mind. He couldn't sleep. He'd lie in bed for a few hours until he declared another sleepless night. He would go out to the living room and try to watch some tv. Falling asleep in front of the tv was the ultimate goal. Unfortunately, the only thing on at this late night was the last few minutes of the Late Night show or old re-runs of Saturday Night Live. True, there were old cartoons circulating the TV Guide, and even though Will would always consider himself a kid at heart, that was too far.

Instead, he would get some water and walk around the apartment, try to go back to sleep, fail and repeat. After about 45 minutes, to an hour of that, he would walk around the hallway. One night, he found himself walking down the stairs, and with the door man pasted out at his desk, Will walked right out the door.

He didn't know exactly where he was going; he just knew everything reminded him of her. The flowers reminded him of her smell; the hoot of the owl reminded him of her smile. He found himself as a shadow under a streetlight, next to a sign displaying the streets. Sycamore Drive. His mind was humming with a million thoughts. That's the street Emma used to live on. _How long have I been walking? I wonder if anybody moved into her old apartment._ He decided to act on the last thought and began walking out of the streetlight's warm glow down the familiar sidewalk to her apartment. Many times he's been down this sidewalk, just praying for the courage to take the elevator up to her apartment and tell her everything.

How he was stupid when he made out with Shelby, that he never slept with April, how much love he has for her. But he never received such courage. And every time he thought, "Must not be the right time." Because he knew down in his heart, somehow, they where going to end up together.

He walked further down the street, in the doors of her apartment complex,and got in the elevator pressing the '5' button knowing by heart that her apartment was 211A. His heartbeat a little faster when he heard the crooked ding of the elevator. He didn't know why, he knew she wasn't going to be there. What kind of husband/wife relationship would it be if they lived in different apartments, much less different apartment complexes? He remembered she said she could walk to Carl's place, it was only 2 blocks away.

The gold numbers of her name plate sparkled in the dim hallway light. He looked through the peephole to see her old apartment one last time. Her kitchen to the left, still clean as a whistle. Her living room, the same light red couch behind the beige wood coffee table, a moderate sized tv sitting in front of that. And the hallway leading to her bedroom. He had only had the pleasure to be in her bedroom once when they were dating.

She asked him to come over and watch Saw 4. She heard it was good but was afraid to watch it alone. He thought it was a sad excuse to cuddle but decided not to say anything. She wouldn't be that forward.

He came dressed in a light wash pair of comfy jeans, an old yellow A&F shirt that slightly hugged his muscles and tan flip flops. He opened the door to the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Emma was wearing jean shorts that stopped right above the knees and a light pink tank top with ruffles placed in layer form near the bottom.

"Wow." Was all he could mutter out. "You look.. Amazing. Wow."

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." She said blushing and kissed his lips lightly. "Are you going to come in or am I going to watch Saw 4 by myself?" She said when she walked over to get drinks and popcorn and he didn't follow.

"We can't let that happen now can we?" He said snapping out of his daze walking over to grab the drinks. He walked over the couch and put the drinks down on the coasters he found in the one of the drawers of the coffee table. She sat down, pulled him down and put his arm around her as she snuggled into his touch. "So should we press play or just stay like this for the rest of the night?" Will asked flirting as she pretended to look like she was choosing one. And having a difficult time.

"Press play you dork." Emma said as she slapped his chest reaching for the remote.

"I got it princess." Will blocked the remote from her reach. "My Cinderella." He said and kissed her head, remembering when he got gum off her shoe and called her Cinderella.

When they got to that part of the movie when the Saw guy was 'coming at them' she screamed and threw herself on him, her head snuggled into his neck and her legs thrown across his lap. It looked as if she was straddling him.

But she wasn't.

He turned off screams of terror coming from the TV and stroked her hair, comforting her with words like "Baby, it's fine. Sweetie, he's not going to kill you." In a strong sincere voice, he said "I won't let anyone lay a finger on you." She looked up from trying to commit his scent to memory, locking eyes with him.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes, really." He responded, causing her to passionately kiss him, making him pull her up so she _was_ straddling him, her legs digging into the cushions on either side of him.  
>He picked her up by her thighs and carried them to the bedroom, their tongues locked in a fiery duel.<p>

He laid them on the bed. But after a few moments, and her defeat, she stopped them. "Will. Will, can we just cuddle? Please?"  
>"Yeah. Yeah sure honey. Anything for you." He said and kissed her cheek, his warm muscular arms around her.<p>

They fell asleep like that. He didn't know whether to leave or stay, he didn't really have a choice either. Her arm around his waist persuaded him to stay if not by her grip, which was surprisingly tight for her small body, but by the sight. It was all too wonderful to leave.

That was sadly the only time. Not just the only time he was in her bedroom, but the only time he was in her condo. She never invited him back over, he never asked her back to his place again. Sue told Emma about his 'scandals' late the next week.

There where footsteps coming towards the door, obviously a woman judged by how low the footsteps sounded. Will was too caught up in memories to hear them. The woman went to lock the door for the night when she heard Will's mumbling. They looked through the peep hole and saw his curly brown hair, his hand being run through them as he walked away with a slow pace. She opened the door,

"Will?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my God, Emma. Did I-did I wake you? I'm so sorry, I was-I was just leaving so-" Will rambled aimlessly before Emma stopped him just before he was about to leave.

"Will what are you doing here?" She asked, rubbing her eyes which where still getting used to the hallway light.

"I couldn't sleep-"

"So you came here?"

"Yeah." He said with a slight grin.

"Why?" She asked. It was a simple question with a simple answer, but the way she said it made his heart break.

"I missed you, Emma." He responded walking towards her.

"Why? Why would you miss me?" She asked, with the same tone and meaning behind the same 3 letter word.

"Why wouldn't I? My God, Em, you're perfect." He cupped her cheek, swallowed hard and continued, "I know you don't think so but you are."

Emma laughed nervously and said, "Are you-oh my God, Will are you drunk?"

"What?" He asked and chuckled, also nervously, removing his hand from her cheek. "No I'm sober. But I-"

"Will. Shh. Do you-uh-Do you need a place to stay?" She asked, biting her lip.

"Umm" was his only reaction.

"I just figured. Cause your apartment is so far away from here. And the dark is scary, Will. I wouldn't want you to get robbed or something." He laughed and hugged her tight. "Is that a yes?" She asked, unsure of why he was attacking her into the sweet, not to mention warm, embrace.

"Yup. Looks like you're stuck with me." They both laughed. He didn't want to ruin this perfect moment, Emma was smiling larger than he'd seen in months, but he had to ask. "What about Carl?" Instantly her smiled faded.

"Oh. We, uh, we broke up." She looked up at his brown orbs and saw nothing but pain. All he ever wanted was for her to be happy. Whether she was happy with him, or someone else. All though she hoped he hoped she wanted to be happy with him.  
>And she was.<p>

Until those nasty scandals got out. _But you're over them now, right?_ She asked herself. She was pretty sure she was. But she couldn't be 100% sure until-

"Em, I'm so-" He leaned in for a hug and her lips hit his. Telling from the force and that her tongue was sneaking its way in his mouth, this was no accident. He kissed her back with fire and passion, carrying her to the couch where she broke off contact; "Uhh. My room."

His breath hitched as he kissed her back with more passion and carried her to the bedroom. _My God, she's amazing,_ He thought. B_eing so bold while having OCD._ He kissed her harder when he thought about that, how proud of her he was, and everything they had ever been through.

"Wow Em. You sure that was your first time?"

"Shut up you dork." She said and playfully slapped his chest.

"Mmmk." He said into her neck, wrapping his arms around her waist, both of them falling asleep like that, like they had over a year ago.  
>Right before they went to sleep though, he whispered in her ear; "You know my apartment is just 15 minutes away right?"<p>

"Is it? Oops."


End file.
